As technology advances, people spend an increasing amount of time interacting with electronic devices. For example, people are increasingly utilizing automated teller machines (ATMs) for all of their banking needs, utilizing self-checkout kiosks at grocery and other retail stores, utilizing kiosks at the airport for checking in and printing boarding passes for flights, and utilizing smart phones and tablet computing devices for not only communication purposes, but also to take advantage of an almost limitless number of applications executing on the device. Smart phones and tablet computing devices, in particular, are often shared between friends and family members while playing games and while taking and viewing pictures.
Many of these electronic devices use touchscreen technology to receive user input. Due to the considerable quantities of people that interact with any given touchscreen in a single day, the potential for spreading germs and disease from person to person is significant. Even if a touchscreen associated with a public kiosk was cleaned on a daily basis, there could be hundreds, if not thousands, of people interacting with the device between cleanings, creating a significant gateway to transmitting illness.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.